juniperleefandomcom-20200214-history
Auntie Roon
Auntie Roon is an ancient evil witch who was banished from the magic realm by the mighty Te Xuan Ze of her time. She is known for riding a fish and being a great ancient evil, promoting chaos between humanity and magic. She fights wielding a green orb attached to a staff which she uses for spells or to shoot projectile attacks at her enemies. History 400 years Ago 400 years ago she was a powerful witch feared by everyone in the magic and human world. She fought against the Te Xuan Ze in charge and was defeated with Monroe's aid, being utterly banished. As a younger witch battling against the forces of good, Auntie Roon wore magenta armor, boots and gloves with lighter purple under-armor and a brown belt. In her older years, she appears to be shorter and is rather fat and somewhat stout with a dropped face. Release Four centuries later during June's time, Ah-Mah tells her about Auntie Roon and says that the only way she could possibly return is for "a 10th level warlock making a deal with a puss goblin and an antelope-snake. Never happen." Ironically that happens just in that moment. Later when June and her friends and brothers are at the mall waiting for Ambiguous Angst's new album, Roon is released and lifts the magical Veil in order to cause chaos and kidnap the children for a boon to the monsters who released her. She engages in a little battle against June and is defeated again thanks to Monroe who uses the same trick he used before against Roon's repeated summoning smell. Return Roon returns in the finale of the show to end the reign of good magic and the line of Te Xuan Ze once and for all, once again bringing down the Veil and causing more trouble than the previous time. During her plan she is surprised to discover that other monsters and beings of the magical world are not interested in pure chaos and are used to the magical Veil that separates and conceals the worlds of magic and humans. In her second appearance, her purple frock has frills, she seems to be shorter, she has lighter orange red hair and her pointed ears have developed fins which droop slightly. Her eyebrows are smoother than previously. Appearances Season One * Ding Dong, the Witch Ain't Dead (debut) Season Three * Every Witch Way But Loose (final) Gallery File:RoonS1.png|An older Auntie Roon in Episode 7, "Ding Dong the Witch Ain't Dead!" File:Auntieroons3.png|Auntie Roon's second and last appearance in the series finale Every Witch Way But Loose File:Young roon.png|A younger Roon; four hundred years ago. File:Auntieroons1.png RoonYoungsurprise2.png RoonYoungsurprise1.png Txz disk1.png|Roon's lizard-monster, summoned to defeat the Te Xuan Ze. Trivia * Along with Loki and Kai Yee, Roon has been one of the harder to defeat villains for June to deal with. * Although she was in banishment for 400 years, she still manages to know about New York cannolis of all things. * Auntie Roon appears in the game Out of Charm's Way. * Auntie Roon shares some similarities with another character played by Susan Silo, Wuya; both are ancient evil witches who before their imprisonment used to have dangerous looks alongside their dangerous skills. * In her first appearance, Auntie Roon reveals that she is "Homo sapiens intolerant" and that consuming humans gives her repulsive gas from her butt. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Witches Category:Villains Category:Recurring Villains Category:Game Villains Category:Magical Beings Category:Elder characters Category:Season 1 antagonists Category:Season 3 antagonists Category:Adults Category:Magical Adults Category:Banished